


[團酷]賀年紅燒肉

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *lofter备份，我记得很清楚，是某年的1月写的，我人生第一篇团酷！！！！！（尖叫）
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 9





	[團酷]賀年紅燒肉

室内是一片暧昧不清的昏黄，落地窗外黑色天幕之下是密密麻麻的大楼霓虹灯，而洁白又宽阔的床上是捧着本书的衣冠不整的男人。  
酷拉皮卡从萦纡着水汽的浴室走出来的时候，看到的就是这一幅景象。他头发都还没擦干，水珠子一滴一滴往下掉，滑到白色睡衣里凉飕飕的，他根本没心思擦干它们——那个黑发男人吸引了他的注意力。  
“你在干什么！？”  
“还用说吗？”他慵懒地翻了个身，本来就没怎么着好的衬衫又散开了一些，露出结实的腹肌。他把眼神从书中移开，黝黑的瞳看向酷拉皮卡，“阅读。”  
“……随你高兴吧。”金发的窟卢塔别过头不去看他的身体，露出很嫌恶的样子。他开始擦拭他的头发。淡金色的发丝在昏黄灯光的映衬下好似上等丝绸，它们随着他的动作柔顺地垂下，其上的水滴和他耳边的吊坠一起反射出的霓虹灯的光芒，投映在库洛洛黑得不见底的瞳孔之中，他把玩着酷拉皮卡落在床上的手机，翻开盖子，合上盖子，又再翻开。  
“你的朋友刚刚来电话了。”   
“谁？”酷拉皮卡突然转过身来，头上的毛巾险些掉下来，他死死盯着黑发男人手上的手机，像是马上要冲上去拼命。  
“欸…让我看看。”黑发男人露出了一个玩味的笑容。他和没看到窟卢塔遗孤的这幅架势一样，气定神闲地按着按键。“…啊，来自雷欧力的未接来电六个，来自奇犽的未接来电三个，来自小杰的来电一个。真是令人羡慕的’友谊’呢，在一个朋友独自消失半年后还坚持打过来……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“不是你问我是谁打来的吗？”  
金发的窟卢塔语塞，他再一次别过头去，默不作声地继续擦他的头发。不合时宜的声响却又起来了，是他的电话铃声。  
“啊，这次是忠心耿耿的雷欧力先生的电话。”库洛洛高举起手机，拇指按在了接听键上，“要我帮你接吗？我会帮你问好……”  
语犹未尽，金发少年已经扑上来抢了，一手按着库洛洛的胸肌作为支撑，另一手伸长试图去夺回被黑发男人举高的手机。库洛洛当然不会这么轻易的让他得逞，他直接抓住酷拉皮卡试图去找回手机的那只手的胳膊。  
“库洛洛…！！你不要得寸进尺！”酷拉皮卡跪坐在床上，撤回支撑的那只手，击向库洛洛的腹部。黑发男人早就注意到了他的动作，不过他根本没闪躲，被拳头打了个正着，然后做出重心不稳的样子往后倒，连带着的酷拉皮卡也撞在了他身上；接着趁此时手指一个用力，按下了接通键。  
“啊，不小心接通了。“库洛洛的语气相当无辜而抱歉，手指却按下了免提键。  
“你…这个…混…球…”金发少年快贴在库洛洛身上了，他没空调整姿势，只伸手抓回他的手机。不过还没来得及按下挂机键，电话里就传来了熟悉的声音。  
“喂喂喂，酷拉皮卡？酷拉皮卡！你终于接电话啦！哎我找你找的要死要活的…”  
“雷…雷欧力…？！”酷拉皮卡相当惊慌失措，他根本没想好这个情况下怎么和过去的伙伴解释为什么这六个月来他消失得彻彻底底。诺斯特拉家族的工作被辞退了，所有以前寄居或者久居的地方都不曾驻足，电话更是从来不接。  
“你根本不知道我们有多担心！拜托无论多忙也麻烦给个电话好吧，我这里可是担心得……”  
金发少年神情一黯，“抱歉一直没和你们联系，…！！”后背被黑发的男人圈住，他的力气大得吓人。酷拉皮卡试图挣脱，但他甚至动弹不得。  
“你最近哪儿去啦，怎么到处也找不到你，诺斯特拉家族也是…”  
酷拉皮卡清晰地感受到库洛洛的另一只手正往奇怪的方向探去，先是大腿内侧，再是更加隐秘的地方。异样的感觉涌了上来，他的脸很快变得潮红，呼吸变得沉重。酷拉皮卡愤恨地瞪着黑发的家伙，库洛洛却还是一副老神在在的模样。  
“抱……抱歉。我辞退了那份工作…呃！”身体逐渐变热，浑身软绵绵的没有什么力气。库洛洛退去了他的睡裤，那只有一点薄茧的手已经入侵到根部，娴熟地玩弄着他的玲珑卵蛋和柱身。快感冲击着脑门，几近让他无法思考。  
“诶诶，这样啊。小杰他们非常想你，什么时候有空再会一次面吧？”  
“好的……”酷拉皮卡尽力不让自己发出奇怪的声音，他的声音出乎意料的小了起来。男人的抚慰更上一层，现在是上下的抚弄，速度还越来越快，金发窟卢塔的理智快要被多巴胺冲没了。  
“对不起…我…呃…还有一些事情，先告辞了……”  
“喂，等等，话还没说完，你怎么就？？！”  
“嘟…嘟…嘟…”  
酷拉皮卡根本没等雷欧力说完下一句话就按掉了手机，他终于克制不住地低声喘息起来。  
“开心吗？和友人久违的对话。”黑发男人的笑容愈发灿烂纯真，手里故意按揉了一下他脆弱的部分。  
“唔啊…你这个变态……都是你…”金发少年握紧他的拳头，卯足仅存的力气朝库洛洛的头打去。旅团首领轻而易举地就躲过了这个攻击，他放开圈住酷拉皮卡的手，抓住他的两根细瘦的手臂，把他提起来，双臂反剪在身后；而另外一只手始终不曾停下揉捏的动作，愈发粗暴了起来。库洛洛低下头，色情地舔舐着他的锁骨，然后是他胸前的樱桃。  
“你住手……呃啊！…你要玩到什么时候？”酷拉皮卡挣扎着，扭动着身体想要摆脱他的控制；想要抬起不受控制的腿踹下身上的男人，却在抬高的瞬间看到了让他羞耻不已的画面——他粉嫩的柱身高高挺起，在库洛洛骨节分明的指间不断分泌着晶亮的液体。金发的窟卢塔羞愧得想要咬舌自尽。  
“啊呀，这么主动，今天特别乖。”黑发男人赞许地看着金发少年，将唇覆在了他的唇上，受到了他紧闭的牙的反抗，强行突破怕是血淋淋的下场。库洛洛作罢，加快了手上的动作。  
“啰嗦……唔哈…啊……”金发少年眼前的一切都快泛白，浑身燥热。好久没进行的性事只让当下的感觉愈发强烈，他的神智和羞耻心被汹涌而来的快感吞没，终于失声叫了出来，“不行……不行了……快去了…”  
身体全部靠在了黑发男人身上，祖母绿的眼眸早就被兴奋的红色替代。他眼神迷离，红唇微张，金色的发丝散落脖颈，喉咙里发出不间断的呻吟，洁白的小腹上是挺立的茎体，上面还不断分泌着液体。这幅场景足以令看到的人血脉喷张。而深谋远虑的蜘蛛在捕猎时深知繁杂的工序是食用美味的必经之路。库洛洛突然停下了所有的动作。  
“干…干嘛突然停下…”年轻的窟卢塔迷茫的看着他，他的下一步动作却令窟卢塔猝不及防。本来抚慰前面的手转而摩挲至鼠蹊部，黑发男人的手指在他粉嫩的穴口打转，手指慢慢地扩张、探入。  
“唔…”羞耻感又一次要淹没了金发的少年。他此时比任何时候都要怀念他的念能力，要是他现在还有念，他一定用纪律小指链杀了眼前的混蛋。  
库洛洛不发一语，满意地观赏着窟卢塔遗孤的表现。他冰凉的手指持续在温暖的肠道探索着，一寸一寸地挤压，直到找到了那个让窟卢塔神色为之一变的地方。接着他解开他的裤链，将他的火热抵在幼嫩的穴口，摩挲一番，一击攻入。  
“……唔啊啊啊啊！”金发的人忍不住喊了出来，不过究竟是因为疼痛还是因为舒畅，他自己也不明白。  
“你的身下，这个床的底下，”黑发男人一边有规律地浅浅抽插，一边贴在少年的耳边低语，“是我们这半年的成果。你亲爱的族人的二十六对眼睛。”  
“唔……！！”酷拉皮卡眼睛睁大。他知道这件事，但此时被特别提起只觉得极端的羞愧，在羞愧之中又有深深的愤恨。  
“窟卢塔的男孩和他爱着的男朋友在族人的注目礼下亲亲热热，”旅团的团长笑容愈深，等臂十字架映在了酷拉皮卡绯红的眼里，“天国的他们该是多高兴啊。”  
“别再说了…唔啊…别再说了！！！”金发的男孩挣扎着，无奈只让库洛洛的动作更加顺畅。每一下攻击都摩挲到了那个令人发狂的地方，酷拉皮卡的分身在毫无抚慰的情况下高高耸立，喘息也愈来愈沉重。  
“我…嗯啊…一定……要……杀了你……！啊”他咬牙切齿，呻吟却挡不住库洛洛的进攻之势，兀自从唇部溜出。  
“呵呵，如果你可以的话，”旅团首领心情愉悦地笑了起来，熟练地调整好两人的体位，张开金发少年的双腿，更加深入地进攻，“我随时奉陪。”  
“呃…混蛋……你慢点……啊啊……”酷拉皮卡快被逼疯，他无法控制自己的动作和思维，仿佛一切都随着肾上腺素和多巴胺而横冲而去了。他眼前一片空白，只能感受到巨大的火热之物在他的体内燃烧，点燃了他的一切，毁掉了他的一切。津液从无法闭拢的铃口滴落，眼泪也从半睁半闭的双眼里滑落，滑过他微热的躯体，滴落在床单上，和自穴口滴落的交合之液一起，形成了大大小小的水渍。一波又一波的攻击让快感升级，他们此时此刻只遵从最原始的本能，冲向欲望的巅峰。  
“要…去了……唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”金发少年昂起头，失声尖叫。他的液体尽数喷洒到黑发男人精壮的腹部上。与此同时，一股热流也灌进了他的穴道内。他们一起高潮了。  
库洛洛没有直接退出酷拉皮卡的体内，他松开囚禁着酷拉皮卡的手，捧起他的头吻了下去。这次的吻很顺利，没有任何阻挡，因为酷拉皮卡已经疲软得做不到任何的反抗。  
“今天的清理就交给我吧。”  
金发的少年没有直接回应他，他别过头，微不可察地点点头。  
看来今天他们都又要洗两次澡了。


End file.
